twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Never Let Go
"Never Let Go", also known as "Episode 13" is the third episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Protagonists * Vince * Annie * Becca * Thomas Chapters * CH21 - Chase * CH22 - Ghost * CH23 - Clean * CH24 - Contrast * CH25 - Short * CH26 - Road * CH27 - Chance * CH28 - Purgatory * CH29 - Weekend * CH30 - Faces Chapters in Chronological Order * CH24 - Contrast * CH22 - Ghost * CH25 - Short * CH27 - Chance * CH26 - Road * CH28 - Purgatory * CH29 - Weekend * CH30 - Faces * CH21 - Chase * CH23 - Clean Plot Synopsis Day 1096 (Thomas) A man named Thomas stalks a former ally whom he has injured. Hoping to catch him before the fellow man succumbs to his wounds, Thomas finds the person - revealed to be Phil from Sanctum - who pleads with him. Thomas lulls Phil into a false sense of security by turning and walking away, but then turns back and brutally murders the man, slamming a blade into his head and then hacking at the body until it is beheaded. Once it is done, he revels in the moment. Day 1073 (Becca) At the Ohio Border Checkpoint, Becca looks in horror and fear as a familiar face makes himself known. She tells the person she thought they had died, but the man laughs it off and embraces the teenager, telling her that Benjamin Sullivan doesn't die so easily. The man takes Becca and Natalia through into a larger hall where Emily, another old friend, is present. The four of them sit down and talk about how they survive; Emily explains they managed to hide in a car while the herd was distracted by gunfire and the woman who shot Sully. Emily tended to Sully's wounds as best she could and stopped the blood flow for the most part, but he was incredibly weak by the time the herd passed over. They found a house and tended to his wounds further but he was on the brink of death, barely surviving through it. After he had healed - albeit with a permanent limp - they found their way to the Ohio Border Checkpoint. Sully guides Becca over to his bed, leaving Natalia with Em, and shows her a guitar that he found during a supply run. He recalls how he told Becca he would teach her to play it left-handed and makes good on his promise, all the while explaining that his relationship with Emily is more of a burden than a blessing because one of them will eventually die, leaving the other ultimately alone in the world. Day 1096 (Thomas) Thomas is revealed to be a cannibal, who killed Phil so that he could consume his flesh. He reminds himself that he is not comfortable with his diet but does it to survive. After washing his shirt and machete, he retreats back to a shipping container and sleeps. Day 1097 (Thomas) Thomas wakes up to a strange noise. Slowly, with a raging headache, he gets up and climbs atop a container to survey the surrounding area. Spying a herd on its way he panics, collects whatever supplies he can and makes a run for it. Day 1059 (Vince) Upon the request of Lucia, Vince and Donald discuss terms. They get into a heated argument but Vince eventually caves in and asks that Donald stay away from him and Annie. Donald agrees, so long as Vince says no more about his past as a bandit. Lucia is pleased that they settled matters Day 1074 (Annie) Annie recounts how she made friends with a boy named Cole and has been playing with him for a while. She arrives at the Eastland Mall's toy store, where they usually play, but a mishap occurs where she cannot read the name of one of the toys and Cole teases her for it. Flipping out Annie has a tantrum and Cole cheers her up, but his mother arrives, turning out to be one of the people who wanted Vince, Annie and Bonnie thrown out after the first of the three attacked Donald. She tells Annie that she is not to play with Cole any more and calls her tainted. Cole says whatever his mother says goes, and leaves with her. Left alone, Annie curses Cole's mother. Day 1074 (Becca) Becca is woken up by Natalia. They go outside and check on the progress of a car that Jackson, Sully and Emily are fixing. Natalia gives Cass a list of her family and group members, then Emily tells them to get their things so they can leave. Emily decides to drive as Sully's leg is still injured. The car takes a few tries to start but the group drives off, headed for Evansville, leaving the Checkpoint, Jackson and Cass behind. Day 1074 (Vince) Vince visits Lucia. The two of them discuss what happened to the former following the events with Ivan's group and Lucia tries to reassure him. She says that if anything can cheer him up, it's seeing Annie again, so she recommends that he check up on her. Just before he leaves, the two of them share an awkward exchange before he leaves. Vince finds Annie sulking in their room. When he asks what is wrong she tells him she lost her friend and describes what Cole's mother called her. Vince asks which store belongs to Cole's family, then has a heated argument with Cole's mother, saying that Annie is perhaps the best friend Cole could ever ask for. Cole's mother is reluctant at first but eventually caves and says she'll think about it. Accomplished, Vince turns back to return to Annie. Day 1074 (Becca) Becca wakes up to Sully and Emily arguing, finding out the car has run out of gas 20 miles from the mall. Sully wants to make it there that day but Emily says it's too dark and they should camp in a nearby house. Siding with Emily, Becca scouts a house with the woman and they succeed in killing a walker. In the master bedroom Emily sees a corpse that clearly committed suicide and expresses to Becca that it reminds her of what happened to her uncle Kiff. Becca reassures her ally but Emily lets Becca know how insecure she truly is. Becca attempts to inspire the woman, and Emily says they should get the other two so they can camp for the night. Day 1075 (Vince) Vince wakes up at 11:47. Unsure of why he's so late he sees Annie is still asleep and expresses his concern to Anders, who tells him the first Saturday of every month is lie-in day where people get a day off if they want it. As the Swede leaves the mall to go hunting with Bonnie, Vince turns around and sees Annie waking up, already knowing it's lie-in day. He says she can sleep if she want but she exclaims that she is hungry. Vince tells her to get dressed and meet him down at the food court, where most people eat. At the food court Vince orders two bowls of dry cereal from the 'chef', Sal and meets Maya at a table where they wait for Annie. When the eight-year-old shows up they can't help laughing at a slight wardrobe malfunction but attempt to cheer her up when she becomes slightly insecure. When they've all finished eating Vince tries to take Annie back to their room so she can fix her inside-out shirt but Maya receives a transmission from somebody and says she needs Vince's help; "something might go down." Day 1075 (Annie) Annie is dragged along as Vince and Maya rush to the front of the Mall. The two adults rush over the threshold, leaving the eight-year-old to cower behind a pillar, fearing that there may be some violence. Vince walks back into the building with a smile on his face and tells Annie to come with him. Unsure and confused, Annie follows suit but doesn't work out what is going on. She asks Vince why he is crying and why he is sad but the man merely points down the parking lot. Annie rushes forward as she sees a figure and leaps onto them in a tight embrace. Shocked and elated, Annie grips onto Becca as Vince joins them, then spies Sully, Emily and a teenager they don't recognise. Maya radios Lyle and says it's safe and that the new arrivals are people of Vince's. All of the group walk into the mall and introduce themselves. Vince breaks the news about Wyatt, Lucia and Donald to Becca, who reacts less emotionally than anyone expects. While Vince shows Sully, Emily and Natalia around the place Annie drags Becca up to her room and shows her all the things she has collected; Mitchell's binoculars, Becca's old jacket, Wyatt's glasses and a note from her father which she begs Becca not to read. The child shows Becca some drawings she has made and then rests her head on the teenager's lap, exhausted. Becca swears that they'll never be split up again and Annie feels like she can stop surviving and start living. Credits * Vince * Annie * Becca * Thomas * Natalia * Jackson * Cass * Phil * Sully * Emily * Donald * Lucia * Cole * Carla * Sal Achievements * Cat Vs Mouse (Chapter 21) * Reunions (Chapter 22) * Run Boy Run (Chapter 23) * Hashed It Out (Chapter 24) * Friends (Chapter 25) * Hit The Road (Chapter 26) * Second Chance (Chapter 27) * Almost There (Chapter 28) * Lie-In (Chapter 29) * Familiar Faces (Chapter 30) Deaths * Phil Trivia * First appearance of Thomas. * Last appearance of Phil, member of Sanctum. * Sully and Emily are confirmed to have survived their presumed death.